Currently, the capacitive sensors for detecting electrical fields, as well as systems and methods for obtaining them have a number of drawbacks.
A first drawback is due to the fact that the resin of dielectric material positioned into and around the shielding body includes vacuoles (air bubbles), with consequent phenomena of unwanted partial discharges.
A second drawback is due to the fact that the resin is detached with respect to the shielding body and/or with respect to the electric field sensor and/or with respect to other bodies that make up the capacitive sensor, with consequent phenomena of unwanted partial discharges.
A third drawback is due to the fact that the aforementioned resin not perfectly adhere and/or it does not perfectly cling and/or it is constrained with respect to the elements that make up the capacitive sensor and, therefore, as a result of aging, disjunctions occur between said resin and the above elements, in which said disjunctions cause unwanted partial discharges.
This drawback is particularly present when the capacitive sensor is used in an environment where the operating temperature (hot/cold) varies cyclically.